Swing Life Away
by DontCountMeOut
Summary: Rewriting. New inspiration. Lemons in Later Chptrs. My idea has changed.OC's propose will be used. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

I don't by any means own Naruto. All rights go to the creators.

Prologue

The sun hung high in the sky as a girl-child of two with soft pink hair ran next to another slightly older with dark red hair, both wearing a traditional kimono. Their bare feet hit the ground with soft pitter-patters as they bolted as fast as they could from the sounds of singing steel and screams of dying people. Hot tears of fear ran down the youngest's face and her sister pulled her along, not allowing her to fall behind.

A kunai sang through the air past their heads from behind. the older girl ran faster, tugging the younger one closer only to pick her up and onto her back as she ran. She couldn't fail to protect her sister, it was her top priority. Shots rang in the air from their pursuers. She only had to get her sister out of harms way and to a safe place, that's all she needed. She prayed to whatever kami that was listeing that she got them both to safety or sent some kind of aid to protect the little girl on her back.

A sound of rustling leaves and a cry of surprised was heard behind the girl as she continued to run. Out of no where a dark figure appeared in front of her, sending her slamming into the figure, who grabbed her shoulders. She looked up to see a man with spiky blonde hair and ninja head band looking down at her with soft yet serious blue eyes. He looked down at the little one on her back; he nodded as if he was answering a question and put a finger to his mouth and swooped her and her sister into his arms and disappeared from the forest.

Cries continued on through the night until down, smoke rising through the air.

A/N: Okay so after spending months and months of contemplating and rereading over all my incomplete stories, this is the one that need the most rehabilitation? of sorts. Sakura's come out to much of a Mary Sue, so I'm rewriting and changing everything. So if you read this story before and don't like this revised one what's the point of _reading _it? I just want to write something I enjoy writing and people enjoy reading. So here it is. Take it or leave it, it's up to you as the reader if you want to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy.

A young girl lay in a black blanketed bed. Her dark jade eyes burned holes in the ceiling. Pale pink hair feathered over the black pillow her head rested gently on. Pale agile fingers combed through the long soft tresses.

A rushed knock made the only nose in the room. Lips the color of dieing red roses parted, a voice the sound of bells rang out. "Yes?"

"Sakura-sama, dinner is ready, and you have a scroll from Lady Tsunade." The soft voice of said girl's best friend.

"Coming Hikari," the girl turned off the blanket slowly uncovering a lanky well curved body, clad in only white medical wrap and a pair of black boxer briefs. Pale shapely legs pulled out of the bed. She stood slowly grabbing a vermillion and ebony yukata wrap and a pair of short shorts. She dressed as she walked through her simple but spacious room. She walked out the door and down the stairs.

A tall red haired girl walked up beside her as she walked into the dining room. Her azure eyes followed her friend and mistress.

"Sakura-sama, how are you tonight?" she asked softly.

"Fine, but I will need to go see Shishou for more medication." She said walking to her place at head of the table.

"Oh! Here," Hikari said handing the rosette the scroll. She grabbed it and placed it on the table.

"Thank you Hikari."

She ate her meal, grabbed the scroll and made her way back to her room. She sat down on her bed and opened the scroll.

_Sakura,_

_This is a very urgent request, please come to the Tower once you have read this._

_Tsunade_

Sakura picked up a lighter and burned the scroll. She stripped the domestic yukata in favor for an ANBU tank-top. She pulled on thigh high boots and her kunai holster and hip pouch. She slung her twin katana onto her back and disappeared in wind of black cherry blossoms.

She reappeared in the Hokage's office where seven other people were. "Yo," she said softly, her dark viridian eyes drooped. "Haven't seen the Cousins around lately, and you need to be a man Shisui, I don't bite; Hey Kakashi, Naruto, Sasu-chan. Shishou you sent for me?"

"Well look who rolled out of bed, its five-thirty; shouldn't you be up earlier than this princess?" A dark brown/black haired man said teasingly, his black eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Har har har … shut up Shisui." She said sitting on Tsunade's desk.

"Boys, can you step out side? Except Kakashi," Tsunade ordered waving them out. Once everyone was out, Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Sakura, we need to discuss some things about your origins. You've come to the age were you can have this information. Kakashi Kakashi is here because the 4th was the one that brought you here to Konoha." She started straight to the point. "We have received word from the Yondaime of Whirlpool that it is safe to return, if you want to that is. He will understand if you don't."

Sakura looked blankly at the ground, no emotion even in her eyes. She looked up slowly a soft frown on her lips. "I'll go, only for the rest of my clans scrolls, I refuse to stay there."

Tsunade nodded understandingly. "Of course. Now Kakashi and one other personnel of your choice may go with you. Naruto can know, but not all of well, you understand... He may not know until he becomes Hokage. So he may not go..." She said looking at her student and daughter with sorrow filled eyes.

Sakura nodded. "I understand. I'll take the Uchiha boys….alright don't look at me like that… men. I haven't had a mission with them in a while... hmm this atta be interesting." she said with a low laugh.

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a look of disbelief. "You're taking two Uchiha's and the Copy Ninja? Are you insane, really? All four of them?" Tsunade asked.

"No...Yes, maybe. But yes all three, I know Uzamaki-sama will try to get me to stay if I don't bring the right... Umm, how do I say this... bodyguards, I guess you could say," She said with a lazy smile on her dying red rose lips. "Well let them in."

The other five walked back in, Naruto looking the most curious. "Nee, Sakura-chan why'd she send us out?"

"I have a mission with Kakashi, Shisui, and Sasu-chan to a very old village. You can't go. So don't make me tie you up and lock you in one of the many secret rooms hidden in my home, understand?" She said with a fond but mischievous smile. He nodded back with a look of annoyance on his still smiling face.

"Why'd you choose my cousin princess? He's no good unless you feed him-" he winced as Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head with a glare. "Ow! What was that for you brat!" he returned the glare with a scowl. "You shouldn't hit your elders."

"The only adults I see here Shisui are Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune and Tsunade-hime. I don't think your attitude quite fits the roll yet." Everyone but Shisui laughed as Sakura retorted in place of Sasuke, her smile grew into a full grown grin. Shisui pouted. "Oh and Shishou I need more of that medicine, its doing its job right." Tsunade nodded.

"Well, he needs you there by tomorrow after noon so go pack and hurry it up." She said sitting down and looking for a bottle of sake as she waved them from the room. Every one but Shizune disappeared in a poof of smoke. "I hope he doesn't try to keep her there, Kami forbid the man from taking her from her rightful place in Konoha." Shizune nodded handing her paper work to the Hokage to be signed.

~~~~ ) 0 ( ~~~~

Sakura climbed the steps to her home with a pensive look on her face. He wouldn't try and keep her there would he? Her place was here among her family and team. No this has to be about some thing else. But what?

Hikari opened the door handing Sakura a crimson and white scroll. "I figured you had a mission so I packed up some of your things for it. It's all sealed in here." She smiled at the taller woman with an older sister knows all look.

"What do you know, Hikari?" she asked as she pocketed the scroll securely in her hip pouch.

"That the Uchiha boy on your team wants to know why you haven't accepted his offer on diner, yet always willing to do missions instead." She winked saucily at her friends' mischievous smile. "Just don't toy with his line of, um thoughts to much okay Sakura? Kami help him if you actually do want him that way."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? I'm not that bad… So maybe I am but I just love teasing him." She said turning around to walk back to the street. "Besides he knows I think of him only as a brother." She waved good bye as she turned down the corner towards the gates of Konoha.

~~~~ ) 0 (~~~~

Was it okay? Review please, greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. Revision.

~~~~) 0 ( ~~~~

An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she listened to Shisui continue on about training Sasuke in his younger cousins place. If he would just shut up for a few minutes maybe she could get in a side comment, but no unlike all the _other_Uchiha, Shisui just won't _shut up!_ "Shi! Shuddup!" she nearly screeched. Said man paled at the usually quite woman.

"Sorry Saki, didn't mean to bug you," he responded sincerely, with a sad pout.

"I'm sorry to Shi, I just don't feel real … at ease at the moment. Uzamaki only ever calls me unless it's real important, like taking over the family in his place." She added off hand at the end. "It must be huge I mean, why call me out a week before my birthday its not like he cares or anything but…"

"But wait Sakura, I thought you weren't really apart of the Uzamaki Clan?" Sasuke asked lowly, "Why would he ask you to take his place?"

"Other then Naruto, seeing as he is my uh, well kind of my cousin, I'm the only true heir left. Unlike other clans, the second born of a family line is the chosen heir. The first born is trained to guard and protect the second born. If my sister was still alive, she would be on the mission with us…" Shisui looked down at the mention of Rinkusu Haruno. Sakura looked into the distance with a forlorn look. Sasuke looked at them closely, confusion and curiosity along with concern waging a war in his dark blue eyes. Sakura looked into his eyes, understanding his unspoken question. "Rin was Itachi and Shisui's best friend, but that story is for another time. Her death alone was most likely why Itachi fled the village after killing the Uchiha Elders." Sasuke's countenance still held confusion and concern, but his curiosity had diminished more than the formers. He nodded as Kakashi appeared next to his older teammates. "Hey Kashi." He waved lazily at the young trio.

"We will be there soon Sakura." He said now answering her silent question. The tension in the air depleted slowly as they neared the small village.

A tall man with silver streaked black hair and beard stood as tall as a grizzly with the build of one too. Next to him were three children. Two boys and a girl, whom all looked like little pixies. The girl had blond white hair with teal eyes and a mischievous smile, while the boys had stark white hair and azure blue eyes with wicked smirks.

Sakura sighed at the sight of the group of four. She waved at the children with contentment but glared at the old man. "Hello Uncle." He nodded to her, looking at the men next to her.

"Who are they?" He said in a gruff gravely voice, one that held long since hidden wisdom.

"My team. Uncle meet Shisui and Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Boys meet my uncle, Takeshi Minori. And these are young angles are...?" She said smiling tensely to him, her eyes soft as she looked at the children. The girl, whom was about eight, walked cautiously to her, a smile in her eyes. She tugged on Sakura's shirt; she bent down as the young girl leaned up.

"I'm Chou, who are you?" She asked smiling sweetly. Sakura smiled as well and poked the girl in the forehead with a chuckle as she scowled.

"I'm Sakura Chou-chan, it is a pleasure to meet you." She stood straight looking at the boys as she placed a hand on Chou's head. "And who are they, Chou-chan?"

"Oh, the one on the left is Nari and the one on the right is Mitsu." She said happily. "Nee, Sakura-chan, will you be our aneko?" she asked innocently.

Sakura looked surprised but smiled at her and the boys that were slowly making their way closer to the group of elite ninja. She nodded, "Sure." the boys grinned and tackled her as Chou tugged her down by her shirt. They all had her in a tight hug. Shisui laughed out right as Kakashi and Sasuke chuckled quietly at the display of joy from the children and the now disheveled look of the girl that was engulfed with the happy tones of the children that held her down.

"Okay, explain Uncle." she said from under the three.

He cleared his throat roughly before speaking. "I was informed that are to part take in the Chuunin exams with your… younger teammates." He said more than asked.

"Well, yes, why?"

"I have asked your presence to take your cousins to Konoha to enter the academy."

"No." She said flatly, pushing the young ones off her gently as she stood as quickly as possible. "I refuse."

"You won't have to worry if they are prepared for it, they wish to live outside this village, we still have not been able to start our own academy. Uzamaki is still dealing with reestablishing us as a country."

"That is not the point and you know that!" She fumed as she marched up to him. "I do not under any situation want more of my family in danger. I and Rin were already pushed to become ninja and Look where it got her."

"And look where it has gotten you."

"I came to retrieve the sacred scrolls and that is it, understand old man you do not control me. We have suffered enough. I won't take any one to Konoha with me. If Uzamaki-sama requests it, he has to get someone else." She turned toward the estate and made her way around it with the children and her team following behind her.

Chou saddled up next to Sasuke with a look of curiosity in her young eyes. A shock passed through him as a look of understanding and intelligence crossed over her face. "Is Aneko always so... outspoken?" she asked grabbing the young Uchiha's hand softly in her petite grasp.

"I suppose so, yes. I've known her all my life, and she was to put it lightly very volatile. The most hyper kid I ever met, and that even beats our friend Naruto by miles. My brother, cousin and her sister chained her to a tree once to get her to listen to her academy lessons," He smirked fondly at the passive-aggressive woman ahead of him and the rest. "Best big sister in the world." he finished.

Chou nodded and continued to walk with him. When Sakura entered the meeting room the boys stopped with her and told the others, no one under any distress or incident is allowed to enter unless they are immediate family.

A loud crash was heard before Sakura walked back out an hour later.

"Where the fuck are the scrolls!"

A/N Please review and I am super sorry it took so long, I've been writing essays for school like crazy.

I am personally sorry that my story sounded so much like your Rose, I didn't mean for it to be a knock off. Cause it really wasn't meant to be one at all. I admire your work.

2A/N: So hope you like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry its been a while but school's been a big D-Bag so I haven't been the one of the best writers. So here's the next Chapter.

A/N: Revised 4/9/2012

** Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto we would see more history of the Uchiha, Haruno, Hatake and Namikaze clans because they involve our favorite characters.**

A very angry rosette walked out of the intricately carved door, her eyes a dark grey color, a drastic change from the emerald green. All but Chou stepped back subtly, frightened of the woman. Her dark lips were pulled into a snarl that showed a set of deadly fangs.

"Uncle, come out now, I wish to know where you have placed MY sacred scrolls. Kami help you if you give me the wrong answer!" A torrent of heated wind whipped around her, small spheres of fire lacing up and around her bare arms. "I am in no mood to play! First you expect me to take an eight year old and two ten year olds to Konoha, but this! Taking and hiding my scrolls?" She growled her chakra rushed around her in a dark torrent mixing with the heated wind that already incased the woman. Her chakra's bright white and red coloring was separating creating two different paths around her. "I will not sentence these innocent children to an early grave! Rin was already taken from me, how you could expect me to follow your will in training them! Unforgivable!"

No one noticed the young girl skip to the woman's side, her small hand seizing Sakura's fire engulfed hand until it was too late. The young girl's hair whipped around her as the fire encased her hand as well before disappearing. Sakura's chakra slowed to a low tempo, still raging with suppressed rage. The heat in the air diminished to a non existing mellow flow. Chou looked up at Sakura and saw her fangs had receded and her eyes were green once more. She gently squeezed the girl's smaller hand and let go as her uncle came out from behind a door way, looking uneasy.

"You are the only one of your line left, niece, you must understand, you and your cousin Naruto are the only ones that can help! You are the last legitimate members of the Senju-Uzamaki mix-"

"It is I and only I who has the say on who is allowed to make such decisions! And you have no right. My father chose you to protect the last of our lineage! I am the heir to this clan; you have no control over me. Whirlpools ties to Konoha have nothing to do with me! The village's have had a strong friendship for decades, I am not the person you need seek out. Tsunade is of Senji-Uzamak, ask her to be your bridge." She trailed off with a heated glare at the old man. "It is not my job to fix the problems you have made. I will ask one more time where the scrolls are?"

"Look down next to you, then you spoiled child," he said with a fiery glare of his own. "The children I have assigned to you are the guardians of your scrolls. They bare the Warrior seal, as you carry the Guardian seal. They each are a scroll themselves. From birth, the time they could read, I had them reading the chosen scrolls. You are they're mistress since you alone are the only one able to access their minds, for the information they now wield."

Silence filled the air as the rosette took in this information. She released Chou's hand and waved one of the men behind her up. Shisui approached with a blank expression. "Take Chou back over there, I fear I might lose control." She took a step forward, her hands once again encased in fire. Shisui nodded picking up the little girl, holding her firmly against his chest as he flickered back to the group. Sakura's body glowed with a dark red and bright white, like moments before. Minori looked scared but held his ground. "These children, like Rin, have the seal, you say? You allowed them to read a scroll each, of the darkest days of the world, and gave them unimaginable insight of a world they should have been protected from until they were ready! You have shamed your honor and word, for what? For me to take them to an early death! Well news flash Minori! I won't no matter how much you ask I won't do it. I have a place ready for my body when I die. And I'm going to stay here either. My line of the clan is in Konoha now. You are no longer needed. You are no longer bonded to my family, even through my cousins." Minori looked pained at her words. He nodded solemnly, before doing several hand signs. The earth between the angry woman and he quaked, a stone tablet rose from the ground.

"The scrolls are in there." He said softly before bowing back it the door way, away from the slowly calming Guardian. "May you find your correct path Sakura."

Sakura breathed out with a tired sigh. Her body swayed for a moment as the air around her settled, the fire and chakra disappearing from sight. Kakashi, the first to recover from a venomous scolding to her uncle, stepped forward with concern. "Sakura...? Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm fine..." she moved quickly to the stone tablet, repeating the hand signs Minori had made, only this time the tablet turned to sand as the three scroll appeared in front of her. She grabbed them with nimble fingers, tucking them into her hip pouch. "Lets get the kids stuff, we're leaving ASAP. I don't want to be here anymore then I have to." Kakashi nodded, waving the five over with a finger toward the mansion.

"Shisui, stay with Sakura, I'll help the boys with their things, Sasuke, would you help little Chou-chan?" Sasuke nodded taking the girl from Shisui and Kakashi leading the boys in behind the younger boy.

"Sakura...? Come on lets go sit down over there princess, no use wearing yourself down." The dark haired man grabbed her hand gently leading her to the stone bench near the door she had charged out of. "Do you really think that was necessary? Ya'know yelling at him like that?" He asked wrapping an arm around her, her shoulders shook slightly, only he new it wasn't from the rage that had consumed her, but the feeling of betrayal that was dug deep into her heart. "Ya'coulda be'n a little nicer ta the man."

"I-I don't know..." she whispered leaning into him."I mean, it's just, is my ability so needed that the man I at least trusted a little bit would betray my family, with his own word? You saw what happened when Aneko tried to harness the power, so that I wasn't the only one with a burden. She died in vain, Shi, what am I suppose to do with three kids? Kids for kami sake! And they'll most likely find away to pressure me to let them join the academy, if only to try, then they will die in vain!" She growled in sorrow, holding on to him lightly. "I don't want to send children to death, just to lessen my burden, no matter how much I hate it... I can't. I won't." She muttered lastly before looking up into the deep navy blue eyes of the Uchiha before her.

Her best friend, what more could she ask for in a friend? He knew everything that had occurred in her life, even the dark parts that led to her being brought to Konoha. He looked back at her with a soft look only she and few others could see on his charismatic and timed serious face. She reached a delicate hand to his cheek, running it across his high cheek bone, down soft skin to his strong jaw and chin. Her index finger set itself upon his bottom lip in a light touch. The smile that stretched that soft piece of flesh was a tender one she knew well as well as loved.

"Shisui, why-"

"Sakura-nee-chan! Sakura-nee- Aneko, what are you and Shisui-nii-san doing?" one of the twins, Mitsu, asked standing a few feet away with a curious look on his face, looking at the two who were embracing closely. Sakura laughed a little looking down from Shisui to the ten year old boy, who obviously knew, but was to innocent to understand what she had planned for herself and the man in front of her. Mitsu blushed up at the two, before turning on his heel deciding he did not want to know. "We're waiting in the front all ready to go when you are." A chuckle escaped him before he ran off, leaving the two adults alone, still wrapped up.

"Princess, your question...?" Shisui asked turning her face to him, holding her chin gingerly between fore finger and thumb.

She gave a soft sigh before shaking her head. "It's nothing important, Shi. Promise." She said hugging tightly before letting him go, he held onto her a moment longer before releasing her as well. He took her hand in his gently, and pulled to walk with him to the front gates. As they rounded the corner, Minori stood silently with a medium sized box in his hands. He held it out to her, eyes cast down.

"This was your fathers, before he and your mother past on. He made me swear to give it to you once you were ready. I hope you will forgive my treachery, young niece." He turned away once she grasped the box in her firm hand.

"You will have one more chance. That is all." She pulled Shisui the rest of the way to the gates, never looking back. "I will take Chou, Mitsu and Nari with me to Konoha and send word when the time comes . . . Uncle."

**A/N: Okay, Now Happy New Years Everyone!**

**Hazzah! I've finally updated... very surprising. Anyhow, next chapter will bring in new friends... you all should know some of them-cackles- and a cool OC Thanks to ChibiNinjaGirl! So check in every now and then, maybe I'll have a new chapter up soon.**

**Now somevery important news:**

**One- I'm sorry to disappoint some [maybe most] of you but after some consideration, this will only be a friend(with experimentation)based fic between Hidan and Sakura. They're gods are similar in a way, so they have a close bond.**

**Two- An obvious connection between Shisui and Sakura, cause you know I got this really big plot bunny that said I should write something for them, since we never see any real deal stories because he is only mentioned in non-massacre stories, or in the manga. So cheers to Shisui Uchiha.**

**Three- I need one more OC, PERFERABLY MALE, to put in as the three kids' sensei, so anyone who wants to put some input, message me.**

**A/N: So I redid this chapter and I think I'll explain why Sakura is against taking the three little ones with her next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

The Unbelievable

Dragon Ruler 06

True-Love-IchiHichi

Suzume Batchii Taichi

DontCountMeOut

For those of you who support this notice, I ask you to repost this as a temporary chapter to some of your stories and add one your name. The more this is reposted, the more people know. Hopefully, this will help keep fanfiction the way it used to be.


End file.
